Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to forklift scales, load cells thereof and methods of measuring a forklift load.
Description of the Related Art
Various systems and related methods are known for measuring a load carried by forklifts. These systems typically include a scale assembly that is positionable between the forks of a forklift and a fork carriage to sense a load placed on the forks. Examples of such systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,421,186; 6,002,090; and 8,353,388, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Existing systems and methods for measuring a load carried by forklifts, however, may suffer from a variety of drawbacks or deficiencies. For example, some systems are quite bulky and overly complex. In addition, some systems are prone to inaccuracies in the measured load when the position of the load varies along the length of the forks. Some systems block or obstruct the view of the forklift operator and some systems may decrease the rated load capacity of the forklift because of the added weight of such systems and/or because the systems displace the forks too far from the fork carriage.